


Elevator in the New Year

by JudithWilde



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudithWilde/pseuds/JudithWilde
Summary: Quick little one-shot about a hotel party. Warning: This may make you a bit hot and bothered





	

You are invited as a special guest to the annual New Year’s Eve party at the Savage Hotel. 1400 Spring Grove Lane. Saturday evening @9pm. Valet parking will be available. - Jack  
  
The entire ZPD had been invited, along with Judy, two weeks earlier and the party was that night. Everyone else’s invitation had been typed in black, most likely by someone who worked for Jack. Judy’s invitation, however, appeared handwritten in flawless cursive and she blushed slightly when she’d read the words “special guest.” The invitations were Jack’s way of showing gratitude for the ZPD solving a major case for him a month earlier. It took a lot of work but Judy and Nick, through only half-legal means of investigation, were able to get the necessary evidence and bring it to their fellow detectives. The only issue had been that family members of the convicted sued the department and the money for all the lawyers and fees exceeded the “already-exceeded” budget. There were rumors going around that Bogo was going to lower salaries and transfer some officers to other departments. This party was just what the ZPD needed to get their minds off of it all.  
During the case, Jack and Nick had never gotten along. There were too many misunderstandings and off-color remarks that created a thick tension in the air every time they were around each other. Then, once Jack showed interest in Judy, she knew her protective partner wouldn’t like it. She wasn’t sure if it was because Nick was just a close friend looking out for her or if he was actually jealous. At one point, Judy considered Nick a potential romantic partner until he referred to her as his “little sister.” That had been almost a year earlier and she was afraid to wonder if Nick’s feelings might have changed since then.  
When Judy had first gotten the invitation, Nick snatched the paper from her paws and kept it out of her reach as she jumped all over him to get it back. It was funny until Nick actually read it. Then his eyes turned cold and his mouth formed into a straight line that only moved to say a few occasional words. Ever since, Nick became more distant and Judy decided to never bring it up around him.  
The hotel’s lobby stood tall and wide with its high ceilings holding a large, twinkling chandelier. Once she’d stepped into the expansive room, Judy was mesmerized by the shining marble floors that made intricate patterns throughout the lobby. The whole space held a dazzling, golden glow that continued even when she reached the 40th floor ballroom. She’d exhaled an audible expression of amazement when the string lights and sparkling decorations celebrating the new year came into view. Judy wore a deep red dress that stopped right above the knee and short heels that clicked on the hardwood floors of the magnificent ballroom.  
She’d been at the party for a little over an hour when she finally saw Nick. She’d spent most of her time talking to her ZPD friends and, for the past half hour, Jack had been introducing her to mammals in his social circle. He guided her around the party with his paw at the small of her back, occasionally whispering to her about the mammals they walked towards. The bright energy of the party, and the two glasses of wine she’d had, made her forget the economic issues in the ZPD. Once she saw Nick at the entrance, she excused herself and felt so excited she almost skipped over to him.  
“Nick!” she exclaimed. Judy wrapped her arms around him in a quick hug. He wore an untucked grey button-up, a dark tie, and fitted slacks.  
Once she stepped back, Nick looked around at the glittering scenery. “What a shithole, amirite?” He asked, smirking. Judy giggled at his joke, feeling a giddiness from being around her best friend.  
“Sorry we couldn’t live up to your expectations, Officer Wilde,” Jack remarked behind Judy. She felt Jack put his paw on her back again and the action wiped away Nick’s smile. Judy twisted so that she was facing both of them and to get out of Jack’s hold.  
“Jack was just about to introduce me to the Gazelle’s manager. Wanna come?”  
“Nah.” Nick shook his head and scanned the room. Once he recognized Clawhauser at the chocolate fountain he began to walk away. “I’ll just catch up with you later.”  
Judy shrugged, knowing that Nick wasn’t a big Gazelle fan anyway. After another half hour of more socializing, Jack excused himself to go answer a phone call. Judy was on her third Bunny-sized glass of wine and started to feel a small buzz from the drink. After trying some fancy hors d’oeuvres she decided to search around for Nick again. She asked a few of her coworkers if they had seen him until finally, Francine pointed her to the bar on the right side of the ballroom. There, Jack stood next to Nick who was drinking a beer. As Judy neared, she realized they were talking, or at least Jack was talking. Nick kind of just stood there looking tight-lipped into the crowd. Judy sped up when Nick stiffened and then shot Jack a venomous glare to which Jack smiled calmly at. Jack saw Judy then, and smiled brighter.  
“Judy. Nicholas and I were just having a nice conversation-”  
“I think someone has to be listening to you for it to be an actual conversation,” Nick jeered, staring blankly out at the floor.  
“Excuse me?” Jack said, his brows pulling together.  
Nick smirked and glanced down at the Hare. “Aww, did I step on your poor little bitty ego?” He put his glass down on the bar counter and walked right up to Jack. “Do something about it.”  
Judy didn’t hesitate to stand in between them. “Nick!” she scolded. Then she turned to Jack. “I’m sorry. He’s not himself today.”  
“Well, as my late father said, a sharp tongue does not mean you have a keen mind.” Jack replied.  
Judy looked back and forth between the two males glaring at each other. They were drawing attention. Mammals around them lowered their voices probably in an attempt to overhear the quarrel.  
Nick looked around and his stance relaxed slightly. “I’m outta here.” Judy began to protest but he stopped her with a look.  
After Nick disappeared into the crowd, Jack spoke. “Well, that was definitely an experience. Can I get you a refreshment, Judy?”  
Judy shook her head. “I’m sorry, I have to go talk to him.” It was definitely jealousy. She was sure of it now. Judy pushed through the crowd, wanting to reassure Nick somehow. She only stayed around Jack because all the attention he gave her made her feel special. She didn’t value him over her friendship with Nick, though, and she had to make sure Nick knew that.  
Once she exited the ballroom, she saw Nick step into the furthest elevator sized for small mammals.  
“Nick, wait!” Judy sped as fast as she could in heels and stopped the elevator doors with her body. Nick looked unimpressed. “You alright there?” he asked, blandly. Judy stepped in and the elevator doors slowly closed.  
“I’m fine. Are you?”  
“Just peachy.” Nick put his paws in his pockets as the elevator began to descend. They were silent for a moment before Nick spoke again. “So what, is he your date or something?”  
“No! I mean, I don’t think so,” she admitted. Maybe ‘special guest’ did mean a date. Jack had been more flirtatious and touchy than usual tonight. The attention was flattering and Judy never asked Jack to stop, though now she saw that she probably should have at least asked him to tone it down. Nick didn’t respond and just stared at the illuminated numbers counting down to the parking level. Judy wasn’t sure how to make Nick feel better.  
“You look really good tonight,” she blurted. The compliment was supposed to make him smile but Nick just stared down at Judy with darkened eyes. She felt paralyzed under his gaze, as if one small movement would set him off. Judy opened her mouth to apologize but Nick turned away before she could utter a sound. Then, just before the elevator reached the tenth level, Nick pushed the bright red emergency stop button, causing the elevator to come to a stuttering halt.  
“What are you,” Judy’s words trailed off when his eyes fell on her again.  
“I just want to try something.” Nick stepped towards Judy and she leaned back onto the elevator bar. It was a long wooden rod held only a few inches away from the wall. He looked so serious, his features stern, as he filled the space surrounding her.  
“What do you mean?” Judy asked, unsure of what to expect. It almost seemed like he was going to kiss her with how close he was.  
He lowered his voice. “Do you trust me?”  
She nodded immediately and that was all Nick needed, apparently, because in the next moment he lifted her up like she weighed nothing, and sat her on the elevator bar. Even with him holding her there, he stood taller and Judy looked up at him with wide eyes that asked a million questions. Still, his paws at her waist were warm and familiar, though he’d never held her like this before.  
Once she was balanced on the bar, Nick stepped forward, causing her legs to move apart and her dress to bunch up at her hips. She knew it was inappropriate, and probably broke more rules than she could count for coworkers to be doing this, but she wasn’t willing to stop it either. Her body felt tense as she waited for Nick to move his paws from her waist. He brought his head down to the slope of her neck and deeply inhaled as his paws slid slowly down over the curve of her hips, only pausing a few times to squeeze lightly.  
“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do this,” he murmured against her neck. The movement of his lips on the tender spot filled her with a burning need to be closer, though there was barely any space between them. She bit her lip and closed her eyes while his paws travelled further to the outer side of her uncovered legs. Judy tilted her head to the side and let out soft whimpering noises every time his claws accidentally scraped beneath her fur. She felt his panting breaths warming her and realized she was breathing just as heavily.  
“My place. Now,” Nick ordered.  
Judy nodded. “Good idea,” she said breathlessly. Then she remembered. “Wait, I have to go back up.”  
“For what, to say bye to your date?” His voice was gruff and Judy felt the vibrations from his chest reach hers. She wondered what it would feel like if instead he were growling,  
It took a moment for her to gather her thoughts again. “All my stuff is up there. My wallet, phone, keys” She also wanted to say goodbye to be polite.  
“Leave it.” He easily pulled a strap of her dress down and nipped at her shoulder, making Judy want to suggest they simply did whatever they wanted right in the hotel. She knew Nick would probably have an issue with it since the building belonged to the family of the guy he hated.  
“You really want me coming back here to get my things another time?”  
“Fine. I’ll wait downstairs,” he conceded. 

Her fur was disheveled and her dress was slightly wrinkled. Judy tried to make herself look presentable again by smoothing her dress and fur as she rode, by herself, back up to the ballroom. While looking for her host, she went over possible excuses she could give on why she had to leave. Jack was speaking to Chief Bogo and Judy tried not to trip as she walked up to them.  
“Officer Hopps,” Bogo said. “Mr. Savage was just telling me that he plans on donating to our department.” It was the first time Judy saw her boss give a genuine smile and it made her grin back at him.  
“Oh wow, that’s great!” She tried to sound cheery and prepared to say her rehearsed goodbye,  
“It’s just a few million. Not a big deal.” Jack shrugged,  
Judy’s eyes widened, forgetting that she was trying to leave for a moment. They wouldn’t have to make budget cuts and this could save some of her coworker’s jobs. “Jack, thank you. That’s so generous.”  
She saw Bogo look between her and Jack with excitement. “And you two make a fine pair,”  
Jack chuckled softly. “Yeah, we do don’t we?”  
Judy froze, realizing that she may have been part of the reason Jack planned to donate so much. Jack held out a paw for Judy to take. “Would you like to dance?”


End file.
